Saw 7: The legacy
by Apolloisthegodofawesomeness013
Summary: Detective Kerry and Matthews are dead. Along with Lt. Rigg, and Special agents Strahm, Perez, and Erickson. Everyone who pursues Jigsaw dies.  Can't write a longer summary so here is chapte 1 part 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1, pt 1

Chapter 1: It begins/part 1

The middle aged man looked up as he awoke. He wondered where he was, never before seeing the room he was currently in. He remembered getting into his car after work and then…nothing. He tried to move from his lying down position, but found out he couldn't. He was bound by each of his limbs. He tried struggling and found out he shouldn't. He felt a blade like object at the tip of each wrist.

He cried out and bright lights suddenly flickered into life. He squinted against the brightness. He heard static but couldn't see where it came from. His neck was strapped down, but he could turn his head left and right. He turned his head to the right and saw what had cut him moments earlier: a small device over his arm that looked like a small guillotine, with chains that held his arm down.

He panicked and looked to his left. He saw a similar device on his left arm. He also noticed a small television with a timer stuck on three minutes on top of it. His eyes widened with fear as the small puppet appeared on the screen.

"Hello Tyler. I want to play a game. You have murdered quite a number of people but with the help of your lawyer, the now deceased Art Blank, you have gotten almost no time to think about what you did. You've destroyed lives with the use of your hands. Now I want to see what you'll do to survive.

"To each arm, there is a small device. They are both linked to small pedals located near the bottom of your feet. Pressing the left pedal will activate the blade on your left arm, causing it to slice your flesh. The same will happen on the other arm when you press the right pedal. If you don't escape in three minutes, the door of this room will shut permanently, leaving you to either rot, or bleed to death. Live or die, make your choice."

Tyler struggled in horror as the screen went blank and the timer began to count down. He continued to struggle for what seemed like hours, before acknowledging there was only one way out. With only two minutes left on the clock, he felt around for the pedals. He found one beside his left foot. He touched it, but was reluctant to press it. With only a minute and a half left, he gritted his teeth and began to press the pedal down. He immediately released it as he felt the blade slice his flesh.

He closed his eyes and began to press it again. He continued to press it long enough for it to slice through the bone. It unlocked and he howled in agony. Before he could examine his hand, he saw that the timer was now on twenty-five seconds. He immediately pressed the other pedal and it began to slice through muscle and bone. It unlocked as his bone snapped. With only fifteen seconds left, he went to undo the strap around his neck. He realized his hands no longer worked, with the nerves being so badly damaged. He screamed as he heard the metal door slam into is frame.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Chapter 1, part 2: It begins.

"Who is he?" Special Agent Leo Gardner asked his colleague Mary Santiago, as they stared at the dead man on the table.

"Tyler Mandenen. Thirty-three. Caucasian male, obviously. Had previously spent two years in prison because he was suspected of the murder of four people." She replied.

"Four? Did he do it?" Leo asked, surprised that he would only get two years for such a crime.

"Everyone believes so, but he was released early on a technicality." Mary said.

"So he either got an unfair trial, or the justice system sucks." Leo said.

"Yeah, and seeing as he's here, he would've been better off serving his time." Mary said, as she examined the decaying corpse.

Leo looked up as an officer walked by. What caught his eye was the fact that his nameplate said D. Rigg on it.

"Hey, officer, excuse me?" He called out.

"Yeah?" the officer replied.

"What's your name?" Leo asked him.

"Dennis, sir. Dennis Rigg."

"Rigg? Were you related to Lieutenant Daniel Rigg?"

"Yeah, he was my brother." Leo didn't like the way he said _was_.

"Do you know why exactly he was targeted by Jigsaw prior to his death?"

"Not exactly, but Danny's wife told me that he always wanted to save everyone. She said I was like him in that way, but told me it could be a bad thing. She kept telling me how he obsessed over everyone's death and how it was ruining their relationship. Maybe that's why he was targeted. I don't now. I don't see how I'm like Danny. I couldn't even save him." Dennis said, struggling to keeps tears down.

"I'm sorry. Me and my team will try to find Jigsaw." Leo assured him.

"Yeah, I hope so." Dennis said and he walked off.

Leo went towards another of his teammates, James Madison.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, sure." James said.

"How soon can I get the files on Daniel Rigg."

"I could get them pretty quick, May I ask why?"

"See that officer over there? The dark skinned one?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's Daniel's brother." Leo said.

"No shit." James said as he looked at him.

"Yeah, so I'll need those files fast. He told me abut his similarity to his brother. I think that could make him a potential Jigsaw victim." Leo said, a little worried.

"I don't see why Hoffman would go after Rigg two." Jame said.

"I don't understand why Hoffman became Jigsaw in the first place." Leo responded.

He remembered the day they uncovered Hoffman's Identity….

"_Leo, you may want to come check this out. There's blood everywhere on the floor." Mary said to him via radio link as he examined the two panicked victims on the carousel based trap._

"_Hey officers, James," Leo called out, " make sure to be careful getting these two out. Mary has a blood sample for m to look at."_

"_Wilco Bos!" James called back._

_Leo nodded and preceded through the rooms. He went past a cage like room, and held his nose as he went past it. He looked in disgust as two forensics officers carefully examined the remains. _

"_Who was it?" Leo asked._

"_Well not too sure, but we took a sample of the blood. We should get results soon." One of the two relplied._

"_Alright let me know ASAP." Leo said._

_He continued down the long corridor until he reached another room. Mary Santiago and three officers were in the room. In the middle off the room lay a chair, a metallic device and a pool of blood._

"_What happened here?" Leo asked as he looked on in bewilderment at the scene._

"_Obviously one of Jigsaw's traps, but something is wrong." Mary replied._

"_What is it?" Leo asked as he examined the small device. He realized it as a trap known only as the Reverse bear trap. The device first shown to be used on Amanda Young, before she was a known Jigsaw accomplice._

"_Well, first of all, the stlye of the trap is all wrong. If you look in the bear trap, there's no key in it, nor is there one anywhere near it. I've never known a jigsaw victim to escape a trap and worry about grabbing the key. Also, if you look over at the door, the bars on it are broken. It's obvious that the victim used the bars to stop the device from retracting._

"_Why would they need to stop the device in such a crude manner, if there were a key. Now, if you head over to the chair, you'll see a restraint on each arm of it. There is also a small amount of blood on the chair, which suggests that said person in said trap had to break their hands in order to escape the chair. Also there is a device under the chair, meant to send electrical shocks through the person in said chair._

"_Also, look over here. There are monitors here, showing the process of one of Jigsaw's games. So I can induce that whomever was in this chair was indeed an accomplice of Jigsaw himself."_

_Mary said, without taking a breath. If Leo hadn't known her for so long, he wouldn't had been able to understood what she had said._

_Why do you figure that whoever was in the cahir is an accomplice." He asked her._

"_Because they wouldn't have had acces to this room. I have dusted for fingerprints off of virtually everything in this room, and had a sample of this blood tested. I should have results back in mere minutes."_

"_So what do you think happened exactly." Leo asked her again._

"_Two people were in here. One sat down in the chair, and the other activate the chair to shock him/her. The other person then tied the latter's wrists to the chair, and put the bear trap on said person. They left without even leaving a key. The other person broke one of their hands, most likely using the trap. They got up and stuck it in between the bars, made apparent with blood on the door and the bars below it. And managed to get it off before it caused death, but not without inflicting a huge wound, made apparent by the pool of blood you see before you._

_Probably in a hurry, you know because of their fear of death, the person left the room, forgetting to destroy the evidence of them being there." Mary said once more, without taking even a breath._

"_How the hell did you infer all of that from this?" Leo asked her, flabbergasted._

"_It's simple knowledge." Mary said._

"_Yeah for someone with like an IQ of 200." Leo mumbled._

"_What?" she asked, not hearing him._

"_Nothing." He replied._

_Before she could say anything back, a voice came over the radio transmission, well everyone on the link could hear._

"_Um, Special Agent Gardner, Forensics officer Santiago, I have the results of the samples you sent me. Your not going to believe this." The voice said._

"_Who did they belong to?" Mary asked, eager to find out._

"_The finger prints on the bear trap…well they belonged to Jon Kramer."_

_Leo's and Mary's eyes widened at the name. He had been dead a while. The trap must've been untouched for quite a time._

"_What about the blood?" Mary asked him._

"_Well…it belonged to Hoffman. Detective Mark Hoffman."_

"_Wha-what?" Leo stuttered._

"_Of course it makes sense." Mary said._

"_I've only actually been on the case for a little while but I know enough to understand. Leo remember when Peter and Hoffman would the only ones who escaped from the meat factory?" Mary asked him_

_Leo shuddered at the mention of one of his best friend's names. Though to be an accomplice of Jigsaw himself._

"_Yeah. Hoffman was found and claimed there were no other survivors. Then Peter came out with a whole in his damn neck." Leo told her._

"_Precisely. He would have set it up. He would had made it seem he was the only one left. Oh I have to investigate this. James you there?"_

"_Ye-yeah." James said, slightly baffled by what he heard._

"_Give this information to any available units. Tell them Peter was innocent. We need to find him. We also need to find Hoffman. In his condition, he couldn't have made it very far."_

That had been 4 days ago. They had neither heard from nor seen Mark Hoffman or Peter Strahm. Hoffman, he knew was still at large. Peter…he knew would never be found.

"Well, we need to head back to the office." Leo said to James, and he turned to go. He still needed those files on Rigg. He also needed to investigate this case more closely.

Chapter 1 end.

Argh, this chapter started much shorter than this, but as I typed it, more and more got added to it. Like the idea of what happened with them inding out hoffman was jigsaw. How did Jill put the trap on hoffman but Jon's prints were on them. Well I hope you enjoyed. R&R if you want. Ill put chapter 2 up soon. It may be shorter or longer. But itll just be one part (srry chapter 1 was in 2 parts)


End file.
